Afterlife of the Witch
by DarthVandola
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero escape to Fliaan in hope to start a new life together. On their journey, both must learn to let go of their old life in Oz and embrace each other's love before everything crashes into turmoil.   -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. A New Beginning

***Disclaimer* **

**LinK:** I'm Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down!WICKED IS MINE! ALL MINE!

**Elphaba:** Ahem! *hands on hips and forces the broom to place LinK on the ground*

**LinK:** *sigh* oookk... Wicked is not mine... i don't own anything...

**Elphaba:** Feel better now?

**LinK**: No...

**

* * *

Ok so I get bored VERY easily. So when I get writer's block on "****Legacy of the Wicked****" I'll continue to write this. Thank you to FabalaTiggular for being an awesome beta reader!**

**

* * *

**

**Afterlife of the Witch**

**Chapter I ~ A New Beginning  
**

Elphaba sat in the corner of a secret tunnel in Kiamo Ko. Her arms wrapped around her legs, keeping them tucked near her chest. Her chocolate colored eyes were filled with tears that seamed to never stop. Her body shook with her uncontrollable sobs, but she made no sound. Not a one. Terrified that someone, whom was not suppose to, would find her.

She could hear the soft sobs of Glinda from above the tunnel. The very thought tore her apart._ How could we have come to this?_ Elphaba thought to her self as the tears that were shed before started up again. She heard the sound of Chistery's voice._ He's talking? He's actually talking!_ The very thought brought a slight warmth to her broken heart. Then she heard Glinda's sobs continue, and Elphaba thought that her soul might shatter. She forced her self to cover her ears until the sobbing faded away. Elphaba wanted more than anything to just run up to her best friend, give her a long and tender hug, then tell her that everything was going to be all right, that she and Fiyero were not dead.

The thought of Fiyero brought her heart to another breaking point. Her thoughts went to the letter that one of the winged monkeys gave her. She quietly pulled it out of her pocket and held it tightly. The tears did not stop. They kept a steady stream down her face; dripping onto the paper or continued down her neck and soaked her dress.

Elphaba stayed like that for the longest time. She didn't know how much time had passed. Her mind, filled with a tragic amount of grief, had lost the knowledge of minuets, hours and days. She knew that she should be exhausted from the 'melting' spell she performed, but she couldn't sleep. Elphaba didn't feel the need like she used to for hunger, thirst or sleep. She didn't feel much of anything except for the empty void in the middle of her chest that could no longer be healed. There was no pain that came with the empty whole; there was only the silence of time ticking on while she waited. For a moment, Elphaba had almost forgotten whom she was waiting for. She had mourned his death a few weeks ago. Part of her heart was still convinced that he had died at the hands of the vicious Gale Force captain and that she had failed to save him. Just like she had failed to save Nessarose and Dr. Dillamond.

Elphaba had become so caught up in her grief that, when a soft light came into the cellar, she didn't notice. It was only when she heard his voice, that her eyes snapped open.  
"It worked!" Fiyero. There was no mistake in that. His voice shined a slight ray of hope. Quickly, Elphaba got on her knees and crawled a few feet to get to the opening. It was then that she saw a face. It was the scarecrow that had aided Dorothy. Her first instinct was to burn the miserable creature, but then her eyes meet his, and she realized that her letter indeed told the truth. It was her long lost love that was thought to be dead by all of Oz.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba's voice was cracked with the grief that she held inside. She had to make sure it was him. _No more lies. No more tricks. Oh, Oz please… for once let this be real!_ The scarecrow smiled, or at least what seamed to be a smile.

"Oh thank Oz, Elphaba your alive! Promise me you won't ever do that spell again…" It really was him. Quickly she got out of the cellar and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you'd never get here!" **Finally,** her tears had stopped. The hope that Fiyero gave her was all she needed to sustain her self, at least for a moment. Elphaba took a slight step back, enough to look at Fiyero. True, he was stuffed with straw, but there was something about him that he still held.

"Go a head. Touch. I don't mind. You did the best you could." He took her hand and placed it on his face. "You saved my life." There was no warmth to his body. His face wasn't the same. Nevertheless, it was still him on the inside. The same stubborn, loyal, protective prince that she always knew, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Your still beautiful." she meant it. She had lived her whole life having people only looking at her abnormal coloring, on the outside, and never looking at her gentle soul, on the inside.

"You don't have to lie to me." He almost smiled, realizing that Elphaba had said the same thing a few weeks ago.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." Fiyero saw the meaning in Elphaba's eyes. He also saw the grief. Her face was flushed and moist from tears. There was something different about her at this very moment. Something that he didn't see before she melted. The two got on their feet and Fiyero wrapped his arms around her. Elphaba's face rested on his shoulder.

"It's time to go."

"We can never go back to Oz, can we?" she whispered, partially to her self. She didn't turn her face towards him.

"No…" It was going to be hard, for both of them. Oz was all they had ever known. It was where they grew up in and 'died' in. But Fiyero was willing to go into the unknown for a better life together. He just hoped that she was ready to let go of everything and everyone like he was.

"I only wish-" she started to say, but her voice cracked and she stopped.

"What?" Fiyero cupped her face in his hands and looked into her somber eyes. He could tell that she wanted more than anything to go with him, but there was something, or someone, that she couldn't let go.

"-that Glinda could know that we were alive." Of course, it was Glinda. Fiyero should have guessed. He liked the idea as much as she did, but he knew that they couldn't.

"She can't know! Not if we want to be safe… No one can ever know."  
Elphaba closed her eyes and nodded. Fiyero wanted so badly to be able to kiss her worries away, but was unable to. So, he took her hand and looked into her eyes, hoping she'd see what he wanted to do.

"Come." he whispered.  
Elphaba's eyes widened slightly as she looked off into the distance. She could have sworn that she heard Glinda's voice whispering her "good luck". Maybe it had been her imagination. She partially wished it was true, but she also knew that Fiyero was right. No one could ever know that they're still alive, not if they were to be safe.

"Thank you Glinda, for everything." she whispered before taking a deep, saddened breath, and looking into Fiyero's eyes. Yes, it was time for a new chapter in her life to begin, with Fiyero at her side every step of the way.

"I was thinking about going to Fliaan. It's north west of Vinkus and west of Ugabu, so it won't be entirely too far for us to walk…"

"Why walk?" Elphaba asked as she went towards the hidden closet nearby. Her voice was still quiet, though not quite a whisper like before.

"Elphaba, your broom burnt and Dorothy took it to the Wizard." He noticed that her entire body went slightly stiff when he mentioned 'the Wizard.'

"I made a spare broom after you…" she couldn't bring her self to say the next few words, afraid that the tears would start again. "I just have to cast a levitation spell and we can get out of here." Elphaba grabbed the broom and her black bag then walked back over to Fiyero. His eyes were full of sincerity and sorrow. And he hated seeing her in this state of grief. Though with everything that she's been though; Dr. Dillamond being captured and silenced, her father's and sister's death, believing that he was dead, then having even her only friend in this messed up country, believe that she was dead; Fiyero couldn't blame her for feeling broken. She had been so strong through everything, now it was taking its downfall. He imagined that there would be nights of uncontrolled sobbing, and he'd be at her side to help her though them all. Then a thought came to him.

"Where's the Grimmerie?"

"I gave it to Glinda to keep it safe. I don't want to keep the unforgivable book. It belongs in Oz." Her hands dug into her bag, and then taking out a piece of paper with scribbles on it. "When I was in hiding, I copied a few spells that could come in handy if I was without the Grimmerie." She saw a slight relief in his eyes, it was almost enough to make her smile. Almost. Elphaba placed the broom on the ground, away from Fiyero, and then started chanting the levitation spell.

Watching Elphaba casting a spell from the Grimmerie was something that he would never for get. Her focus was solely performing, so he doubted that she noticed the spectacular and unnatural light that surrounded her. When she was done, her body was shaking and her breathing was shallow. Fiyero walked over to her and placed his hand on her hand and squeeze it softly. It took a minuet before the broom finally lifted off the ground and towards Elphaba. She caught it with her hands and then looked at him.

"Alright, I think we can get out of here now. The sooner the better…"

"Agreed. So, to Fliaan?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded as she placed the paper into her bag again. The two walked out of the castle and into the garden. The castle provided them with a shadow that led into the forest on the mountains, the perfect way to leave without being spotted by the sentries of Kiamo Ko.

"Alright, hop on and hold on to me tightly."  
Fiyero mounted on the broom behind Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her waist. They floated a few meters above ground before heading into the forest. The moon's lighting was perfect for tonight. It allowed Elphaba enough light to see where she was going, but not too much to give them away. For that very reason, she didn't go above the tree line. By dusk they had passed by the Thursk Desert. Then at sunrise, they had crossed the border of Ugabu. It suddenly accrued to him that Elphaba would need to rest soon. As a scarecrow, Fiyero had gotten used to the fact that he didn't have to.

"Elphaba you've got to rest. Look, there's a tree in a field over there," he pointed. "Let's stop there so you can sleep."

"Alright alright, but only if you stop worrying about me." her voice was weary from exhaustion, which made Fiyero worry even more.

"You know that I can't do that."  
She sighed, to tired to argue, and landed near the tree that Fiyero had pointed to. They both lay down under the shade. Elphaba rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sleep came easily. She was exhausted from performing two Grimmerie spells in one day. And the grief that weighed her heart down didn't help matters.

Fiyero too had closed his eyes. Though he knew that sleep would never come, it was good to relax and absorb everything that happened last night.

_Elphaba's screech echoed through his mind, sending a horrid shiver up his spine. He wanted to look away, but he found that he couldn't. He was petrified that the spell had actually made Elphaba, his love, melt. Looking into the green smoke, he saw her hat and he knew that she had left it for someone to find. When the gang left the room that Elphaba melted in. He disappeared from them and went to go back and her hat so that he could bring it to her. Instead, what he found was Glinda, kneeling on the floor, sobbing and clutching the hat. He realized that she had to have been in the castle before the witch hunter's mob, to warn Elphaba. Fiyero knew that Elphaba would have wanted her friend to at least have something to remember her by, knowing the pain that it brought when there was nothing. He had hidden in another secret tunnel to wait for Glinda to leave. When she did finally leave, and to his surprise, he saw that the monkeys were following her. Fiyero quickly went to the tunnel that he told Elphaba to be in and opened the door..._

His memories shifted to a few days after Dr. Dillamond had been taken away and Fiyero and Elphaba rescued the Lion cub.

_Fiyero found that couldn't stop thinking about that day. He had barely paid attention to Galinda's talks about forming a protest about Dr. Dillamond being forced to leave Shiz for the passed two days. He kept remembering the spark he felt when Elphaba grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave. He had seen look in her eyes when their skin had touched for the first time; he knew that she had felt the spark as well. He also remembered regretting that he left her when he did, to get the cub to safety. He found that as the hours passed; He wanted to see her face, sit next to her in class, listen to her voice, watch her practice spells for Madame Morrible, touch her long, foreign, black silk hair, then look into her eyes for eternity._

_It only took a few minuets of listening to one of Galinda's rants, about not getting a good grade on some essay, that he finally made the decision to ask Elphaba if she felt the same way that he did. He had to know. He didn't know why, but he did. It was like a compelling or burning desire that made him want to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to know that she was beautiful._

_Fiyero looked at his wristwatch. It was almost noon. Elphaba spent most of her time in the Library, even when it was lunchtime. He opened one of the double doors that led into the library and started walking towards the reading tables. He turned around the corner and looked at each person, trying to find the beautiful green girl. She wasn't there. He quickly walked over the to the history books. He didn't see here there either. He wasn't sure where else to find her, so he started looking in each row of books. He was about to give up when he passed by the "Arts and poetry" section. He saw her reaching for a book that was just out of her reach. She tried again but with no avail, and sighed. Fiyero quietly walked over to her._

_"Need help?" he asked her. She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice._

_"Sweet Oz Fiyero! Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that!" she quietly hissed at him. He couldn't help but smile and watch her chocolate colored eyes go from frightened to slightly annoyed. _

_"What are you doing here anyway? You hardly ever come to the library."_  
_Fiyero looked up at the book she was trying to get, then back at her. "I came to help you get that book."_

_"You came to annoy me, admit it."_

_"No, I came to help you get that book." Fiyero's smile widened with humor._

_"Has anyone told you how annoying you are?" she sighed in frustration and shook her head. "I'm not in the mood the play around with your silly games right now Fiyero. So if you don't have anything better to do, then you can just leave!" His smile disappeared._

_"So you don't need help then?" he asked her. Though his voice was sincere, Elphaba's eyes narrowed and became a bit darker._

_"You-!" she almost yelled at him, but she stopped in mid sentence and she bit her green lip, realizing that he really was wanted to help her. "Yes. I do."_  
_He reached up and grabbed the book, with only slight difficulty, but a few inches in his height made all the difference. Fiyero turned around to face Elphaba and thought that he saw her eyes glistening with tears that were starting to form. She avoided eye contact with him as she reached out to grab the book from him. Fiyero placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so that he could see her eyes. He was right. They were moist from tears._

_"What's wrong Elphaba?" he asked with genuine sincerity._

_"Nothing. Just forget it." she turned around and quickly left the library. Fear gripped his heart at the possibility that he made her upset. He cursed at him self. Now he'd have to find out what was wrong. Fiyero waited a few moments before he went after her, not wanting her to feel like he was chasing her and upsetting her more._

_She went past the cafeteria hallway, with out a glance back to see if he was following her, and turned into the corner towards the study hall. Fiyero quickened his pace to catch up with her. He knew that there would be people in the cafeteria hallway, but he wasn't concerned with who saw him. The only thing he cared about right now was getting to Elphaba. He'd deal with the school gossip later. When he opened the study hall door, the room was completely empty. He could have sworn that she had come into this hall. Fiyero walked into the room, taking a double look at everything. He couldn't find her. He sighed then turned around, ready to give up. It was then that he saw her. She sat, curled up in the corner that he didn't see when he first looked around. Her arms wrapped around her knees and her chest pressed against them._

_Elphaba sighed somberly. "What do you want from me?"_

_Fiyero slowly walked towards her and knelt to the ground. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to make you upset."_

_"I know, Fiyero. Thank you." She looked into his eyes, making sure that he knew that he wasn't the reason that she was somber. Relief filled his mind. He was glad that it wasn't him, but know he wanted to know what was truly bothering her. He moved in closer, now on her left side. He couldn't see much of her eyes, but that didn't matter at the moment. He was glad that she was allowing him to be this close to her._

_"What's wrong Elphaba?" She placed her chin on her knees and looked off into the distance. "I know that something's bothering you, and I won't stop asking until you give me an answer." She lowered head and stayed silent. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he was hesitant, unsure if she would be comfortable with that. He didn't want to upset her anymore than what she already was._

_"I've noticed that you haven't been in history class lately. Is it because of…?"he stopped talking when he saw Elphaba's body shake. Her heard soft, muffled sounds of sobbing. Fiyero did what felt right to him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She leaned in against his shoulders._

_"You're right… you're right!… and I can't seem to morn losing him, enough…" Elphaba said in-between her sobbing. At last, Fiyero finally understood. It should have been obvious to him when she didn't come to history class the day after the lone goat of the faculty had been taken away. Not only had she been his best student, but she had been good friends with Dr. Dillamond. He had left so quickly and without much warning to anyone. Not even Elphaba. And the worst part was that there was nothing that anyone could do, even if they wanted to. It was law. Fiyero heard her sobs fade slowly and he didn't feel any new tears going onto his shirt._  
_"I know that I can't say anything to ease the pain, but think of it this way, the lion cub is safe and you'll be going to see the Wizard soon. He'll make it right!" Fiyero knew that he was pretty much just sputtering nonsense but he couldn't think of anything else to help her. "By the way, when are you leaving for the Emerald City?" he asked her, trying to change the subject to distract her mind._

_"In two days. Madame Morrible wants me to practice a few spells that are more advanced before I leave. Something about the Wizard expecting a lot of potential in his sorcerer's."_

_"Well you certainly have the potential. Remember when you got mad and made everyone go crazy, except me?" He turned a little bit to see her face. "I've ever scene anyone pull off something like that with her emotions. It was pretty damn impressive." Elphaba blushed in a dark green. Everything about her was unique to him and it was fascinating. Her eyes were clear of tears now, and that brought joy to Fiyero's heart. She stayed silent in his arms._  
_"I think about that day, a lot." he told her. He saw Elphaba's eyes widen in surprise and she turned her head to look at him completely._

_"I do to." she said softly. Her chocolate colored eyes stared into his sapphire eyes. Fiyero didn't even realize that he had move even closer to her until their lips were just a few inches apart. She didn't say a word, nor did she give any sign of hesitation. Her eyes told him what she wanted to him to do._

_"Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked her quietly._

_"No."_

_"Then I'll make it special." Fiyero's lips softly brushed her's. He cupped his hands around her face then kissed her softly and slowly. Her lips tasted like a sweet honey. It was almost addicting. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his fingers. It was at that moment that Fiyero knew what she wanted more than anything. To be loved._

_The bell rang, signifying that lunch had ended. Elphaba quickly backed away from him and whipped away her tears._

_"Thank you." she whispered to Fiyero and quickly walked out of the room._

**

* * *

Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you write a review! They help me continue writing the story and not get to bored!**_  
_


	2. Wall of Light

***Disclaimer* **

**LinK:** I'm Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down!WICKED IS MINE! ALL MINE!

**Elphaba:** Ahem! *hands on hips and forces the broom to place LinK on the ground*

**LinK:** *sigh* oookk... Wicked is not mine... i don't own anything...

**Elphaba:** Feel better now?

**LinK**: No...

**

* * *

Ok so I get bored VERY easily. So when I get writer's block on "****Legacy of the Wicked****" I'll continue to write this. Thank you to FabalaTiggular for being an awesome beta reader!**

**

* * *

Afterlife of the Witch**

**Chapter II ~ Wall of Light**

Fiyero opened his eyes and sighed. His first night being a scarecrow he had figured out that instead of sleeping, he would relive moments of his life. He saw that the sun had move into the second position and realized that he had been 'asleep' for almost four hours. He was about to move Elphaba slightly so that he could grab the black bag to get a loaf of bread out for her to eat when he saw something fairly large and round in the sky that was coming into their direction. His thoughts flickered to his first history class with Dr. Dillamond.

_ "Nineteen years ago, the Wizard came to Oz, but not by any means of regular transportation. No, he came by what he calls a "Hot air balloon". It's a very large round balloon that is capable of carrying multiple people at once, across a very long distance…"_

Fiyero's eyes widened in fear at the thought that it was the Wizard. Just when he was about to wake Elphaba, he thought that the Wizard might change the balloon's course soon. If he did, then he would never see them. Fiyero wanted Elphaba to sleep as long as she possibly could so that they could travel all night today and try to get to Fliaan.

However, the balloon didn't change directions and Fiyero could almost see the silhouetted of a man in the balloon. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he saw them. He started to shake Elphaba, praying that she'd awake quickly.

"Elphaba wake up!" Her chocolate eyes flickered open, instantly when she realized that there was fear in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the lighting. Fiyero pointed at the balloon. He didn't have to say anything, Elphaba pieced it together as soon as she saw the balloon.

"The Wizard…" Her eyes turned dark, and her expression seamed almost murderous. It almost frightened him to see her with such hate. He knew that she wanted more than anything to kill him for everything that he had done. If the circumstances had been different, Fiyero might have let her, but they were supposed to be dead.

"I know that you want get even with him Elphaba but if something goes wrong and he does get out alive, he'll tell everyone!" Fiyero told her then grabbed the broom and her bag.

Elphaba was torn yet again. Tears rolled down her face and her fists clenched. Her body was shaking from the internal struggle she was going through. The balloon was getting closer. It was too close for Fiyero's comfort.

"Elphaba we have to go **now**!" He hissed in desperation. Finally, she came to her senses and grabbed the broom from his hands. Both of the them mounted and the broom raced off. She stayed low to the ground again.

Fiyero silently prayed that the Wizard's old eyes were unable to see them. He saw that Elphaba was still shaking and he realized that it had more to do with the lack of sleep. He hated that the journey was pushing her to the limits, but they had no choice. They needed to get out of Oz as soon as possible, and away from the Wizard. He looked behind him; the balloon still wasn't changing directions. In fact, it seams to be coming faster. Fiyero cursed.

"He's following us, isn't he?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

"I'm thinking so." It still amazed Fiyero how Elphaba was able to accurately guess every move that the Wizard played. She was the 'queen' in a chessboard. Vulnerable, yes, but she always had more than one plan up her sleeve.

"Damn it!" a series of colorful curses followed and Elphaba found herself concentrating harder on trying to make the broom fly faster. Fiyero tightened his grip on her waist so he wouldn't fall off. The minuets turned into hours as they passed field after field. Nothing seemed to change much.

The broom started shuddering and Fiyero realized that they were slowing down.

"Fabala?" He squeezed her waist gently.

"Oh- sorry." Elphaba had almost nodded off, and the boring continuous fields didn't help matters. The fact was, she was in desperate need of sleep. Both of them knew that, but with the Wizard on their trail, they had no choice.

"Is there something I can do to help you stay awake?"

"Could you just start talking? It doesn't matter what it's about; I need some sort of distraction…"

He started talking about the customs of the Winkie people and the significance of the pattern that their diamonds formed in. While he talked, he noticed the broom stopped shuddering and Elphaba's speed increased. He continued to talk; He then told her about his childhood life, the hunts that he and his dad went on, and the many things he did to be kicked out of well over five schools until he came to Shiz.

When Fiyero couldn't think of anything else, he realized that it was very well almost sunset. He looked be hind him. The balloon was far in the distance, but it was still coming their way.

"He's still on out trail." Fiyero informed Elphaba.

"Once it gets dark enough I'll have to stop. He won't be able to figure out where we are and if we're lucky, He'll change directions or stop somewhere not near us. I don't know how much more I can-" she paused for a moment "Sweet Oz, Fiyero look in front of us!"

He looked around, but didn't see much except moon and stars starting to show in the sky. "I don't see anything."

"How can you not notice it? It's so beautiful!" Elphaba's eyes were almost entranced. What she was seeing, didn't make any sense to her, but there it was. In a wall like form, thousands of colorful lights, dancing, that stretched for miles on land and up into the sky. It was breath taking. Just looking at it made Elphaba forget all about her need for sleep.

"Elphaba, I don't see anything… are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm more than alright! I feel… I don't know how to describe it… re-energized, like I could fly for hours!"

Fiyero shrugged. "We should be near the Fliaan border by now."

"I wonder if that's what I'm seeing, some sort of magical field?" she shrugged. "We'll stop when we get to the border's light."

"Normally I'd disagree and tell you that you are due for some serious case of slumber… but if you feel like you could go on 'til we reach- what ever the heck you're seeing -then go a head. However, if I feel one slight shudder from the broom, we **are **landing Fabala." She laughed softly and increased her speed.

It felt good to hear her soft laugh again. It brought back the memory of their private moment at Shiz in the library. Fiyero's mind drifted to that specific memory.

_The day after he had encountered Elphaba at the library, and around the same time too. Fiyero walked towards the library. He wanted to make sure that she was doing all right. That was just one of the main reasons, but it was the one that he told Galinda before he left the cafeteria to go find the beautiful green girl again. When he walked into the library, he saw her walking into the history section. With a small smile on his face, he went after her. He saw her leaning against the bookshelf and grabbing a book from the bag that she carried with her. The book had no label on the front, not one sign that it was a library book at all._

_ "What book is that?" Fiyero asked as he walked towards her. Elphaba smiled but didn't look at him._

_ "It was Dr. Dillamond's. He placed it under my chair before the class started. After the new history teacher left the school, I unlocked the door with a spell and started looking for anything of Dr. Dillamond's that hadn't been destroyed." She flipped a page. "He wrote a note to me, asking me to find away to save the Animals, along with a few other things." She still didn't look up at him, but her smile was still there._

_ "And those other things are?" He was curious, but more than that he wanted to know if she was feeling better. Finally, she looked up at him._

_ "Let's just say that it brought me some closure to his departure." She closed the book and placed it back in her bag. Fiyero frowned. That wasn't the answer he was looking for._

_ "Does that mean that you're happy now?" Fiyero walked closer to her, but Elphaba backed away and shook her head. Her eyes never left his._

_ "No. I've never been happy, not really." Fiyero took another step closer to her and Elphaba backed up into the bookshelf. "But yesterday, I was close. Closer than I've ever been." Fiyero placed his hand on her cheek. He slowly lowered his palm to her chin and tiled her head up._

_ "May I kiss you again?" he asked. This might be their last moment alone together, before she left for the Emerald City tomorrow. He wanted to savor every word that she spoke, every touch that they shared and every emotion that was humanly possible from her eyes._

_ "On one condition." Fiyero sighed. He had an idea on what it was. "Promise me that you won't break up with Galinda until we meet again."_

_ He closed his eyes in thought. He had been right. Elphaba cared very much for her friend. She wouldn't want to be so far away when Galinda was depressed from Fiyero ending their relationship. Fiyero had been able to stick with Galinda for this long; he knew he'd be able to hold on a bit longer for Elphaba. He opened his eyes and gazed into the beautiful, chocolate colored eyes that still captivated him_

"_Alright my dearest Fabala, I promise." Fiyero leaned in and kissed her. Her hands cupped his face and she deepened his kiss. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her again. It felt right somehow. He, with her, in his arms..._

"Remembering something?" Elphaba's voice shook him out of the memory. He blushed.

"The moment we shared in the library, the day before you left for the Emerald City." He told her. He couldn't help but smile. That intimate moment had been wonderful.

"Ah yes, the first time you ever called me 'Fabala', I remember that."

"What did you do with the book?" Fiyero asked her. It had always been a mystery to him.

"I put it in the history section before I left to the Emerald City. It belongs there, but I kept the note he gave me." Fiyero nodded. It was pure Elphaba to make sure that Dr. Dillamond was never forgotten.

"You still seeing that light?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and we're getting close." She paused before asking her other question. "Is **he** still behind us?"

"You have to ask?" Fiyero asked her in slight humor.

"I guess not." She shook her head and sighed. "We're about a hundred meters from the border." When she started to slow down, the broom suddenly started shaking violently and their speed went beyond safe.

"Elphaba?"

"It's not me! I can't control it!" Elphaba's eyes widened. "Oh no..." They were heading strait for the wall of light and the broom was going too fast for them to jump off. In a matter of seconds, the two collided into the wall of light. The broom instantly stopped flying, sending Elphaba and Fiyero diving down and tumbling into the ground. Elphaba felt an instant sharp pain in her head, just before the darkness overcame her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you write a review! They help me continue writing the story and not get to bored!**_  
_


	3. Awakening

***Disclaimer* **

**LinK:** I'm Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down!WICKED IS MINE! ALL MINE!

**Elphaba:** Ahem! *hands on hips and forces the broom to place LinK on the ground*

**LinK:** *sigh* oookk... Wicked is not mine... i don't own anything...

**Elphaba:** Feel better now?

**LinK**: No...

**

* * *

Ok so I get bored VERY easily. So when I get writer's block on "****Legacy of the Wicked****" I'll continue to write this.  
**

**

* * *

Afterlife of the Witch**

**Chapter III ~ Awakening**

She couldn't see anything, hear any noise, make a slight movement. For the first time, Elphaba's senses were completely and utterly, blind. The last thing she remembered was panicking about the broom racing towards the wall of light and then tumbling onto the ground. Her first thought was if Fiyero was alive. She had no doubt that he would be seriously injured, given his condition. _Please, oh dear OZ, please!... let Fiyero be alive! _The though of her beloved dying as she lay on the ground helpless, was heart wrenching. _We've already come so far, we're out of Oz now, for Oz sake! Please, no more of fate's trickery!_

Finally, after what seamed days, she started to hear **something.** It was the crackling sound of fire. Elphaba's nostrils flared at the smell the fire's smoke, it was small amount, enough for a campfire. Nothing made sense now. Fiyero wouldn't dare to risk his life by starting a fire..._ so who did?_

Slowly, her vision started returning. The glowing orange fire that was in front of her slowly started to focus in, and so did the stars of the night sky. Something green caught her eye across the fire, though she couldn't make much out of it. It was to small and far away. Hearing someone walking up behind her, Elphaba tried to turn around to face the unknown, when searing hot pain shot into her skull like lighting. She cried out for Fiyero but there was no response. At least not from him.

"Don't try to move, it'll just cause more pain." Elphaba froze. She didn't want to turn around now. She didn't want to look upon the very thing that haunted her dreams at night. It was the man whom she hated with her entire being. _The Wizard._ Elphaba quickly imagined the wicked man being thrown into a tree.

"_**Get away from me**_!" She screamed at the man, her voice echoed like it had done the many times that her emotions fueled her magic. She heard a soft thud of the man hitting a tree, just as she imagined. Elphaba kept telling her self that this had to be a dream, that this couldn't be real, but as the pain surged through her body, she knew that it was, a very painful reality.

"I deserved that, I know, but you have to let me help you Elphaba, your injured!"

"Touch me old man and I'll do far** worse** than fling you into a tree!" she threatened. He didn't reply back. In fact, she almost heard faint sounds of sobbing. Elphaba rolled her eyes disgust. She didn't know what the hell he was doing here or why he even bothered to try and help her, and she really didn't care. She just wanted him to leave, or better yet, she wanted him to _**die**_.

"_**Where is Fiyero**_?" her voice was edged in hatred.

"He's fine Elphaba. Unconscious, but he'll live. He's next to the fire." Elphaba's blurred vision slowly started to focus on the silhouette figure near on her left. Her mind went into a complete mix of rage and fear.

"You put him next to the _fire_? You bastard, _he'll __**burn**_!" Quickly, she cast a spell, allowing her to temporarily ignore the agonizing pain. Elphaba slowly sat up and moved closer to her love. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. They were not tears of grief, but of joy. Fiyero was no longer a scarecrow. Her hands touched his face. The instant that their skin touched, she felt a spark. Just like when she had grabbed his hand to stop him, from leaving her with the lion cub. His blue diamonds glowed with the fire's light shining on them and his ivory tan skin was warm to her fingers. Her tears rolled down her face. Elphaba stayed at his side longer than she should have. The pain shot through her spine and with a cry of agony, she blacked out again.

* * *

Elphaba's cry sounded like nails on a chalk board, torturing his heart to no end. She collapsed to the ground, and thankfully, her head landed on Fiyero's chest. Landing on the ground might have killed her with the head wound she suffered. He hesitated, wanting to make sure she was unconscious before he moved her, not wanting to cause her anymore pain than she was already in, unconscious or not.

Carefully, he placed her head on the pillow he had previously placed under her. Her green skin glowed in the fire's light. She was an exotic wonder, one that he had never recognized until now. Her face, though indented with a mixed look of fragile happiness and torment, reminded him of a certain woman he had met in Munchinland twenty-four years ago. "Melena" she had called herself, she had been unwilling to reveal her last name. Only now did he know why Melena hadn't told him, her husband was the Governor of Munchinland, but Melena hadn't know that he wasn't from Oz.

The man looked at her face in deep thought. Part from her green skin, Elphaba was almost an exact replica of Melena. Her dark eyes, nose, facial structure, and height; looked exactly like his long ago lover. Everything but her think and long, raven black hair. Just like his mother's. _How did I not see who you were? Why didn't I stop Morrible for making you the enemy of Oz? Why didn't I...?_ The man got to his feet, wiping away his tears. Wishing for things to be different, was useless. He tried to look away from emerald woman, but he found that he as unable to keep his eyes away from her for long.

"_What are you __**really**__ doing here?"_ a sneering voice echoed in his mind behind him. Although it sounded like Elphaba, he also recognized himself. The voice had first came to him when Glinda showed him Melena's green Miracle Elixir bottle, and hadn't left his soul since. _"Why are you __**really**__ helping her?"_ The voice constantly tormented his mind, second guessing his motives, always making him feel guilty over his horrible fate. _"You had no __**problem**__ with sending the innocent little girl and her dog to __**kill**__ the green girl, so, why are you __**helping**__ her now?"_

"Get out of my head..." The man mumbled softly, turning around. He saw something green move in his peripheral vision. He turned again to face it, but no one was there. He almost jumped when he felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder.

"_What are you __**planning**__, hmm? What do you __**want**__ from her?"_ the voice whispered in his ear, sending a chill though his body.

He turned around again. This time, he knew saw something, what that something was however, he did not know. The figure was faded and see threw, but he could still make out the vague details. The ghostly figure's skin was green, she wore a black textured dress with a red violet silk cape shoulders. There was no mistake in what he saw, it was the Wicked Witch of the West. The only thing that was different was the pitch black eyes of a soulless being.

"Who are you?" he asked, though it was rather to himself than to the ghostly figure, she heard him anyway.

"_I am __**not**__ real, and I am __**not**__ fake. __**You**__ see me because __**you**__ fear me, and __**you **__see me because __**she**__ allows it. Nothing more, and nothing less. I ask __**again**__, what are you __**planning**__? What do you __**want**__ from __**her**__?"_ The man noted that the ghost did not say 'me' or 'I' when referring to Elphaba.

"I don't want anything." It was true, or so he thought at the moment. The witch ghost shook her head, her expression was a mixed with amusement and rage, and walked up to him. Her pitch black eyes of death stared him down. They looked like they could consume his soul at any moment, and it terrified him more than words could say.

"_Then why __**help**__ her when she __**hates**__ you? Why __**save**__ her when she's __**dead**__, __**when you **__killed her?"_

"No, no, NO! I **didn't **kill-" The witch ghost cackled before he finished his sentence, sending shivers up his spine. He had heard Elphaba's witch laugh before, but that was something he had never heard in his life. It sounded like the dead invading his mind from the grave, prying his heart open with razors and then eating his soul.

"_You're __**lying**__ and you __**know**__ it. __**You**__ killed your __**daughter**__, but you __**can't**__ admit it!" _The man's eyes blurred through the tears that returned from their watery grave and flowed down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees and wept, knowing that the witch ghost was right.

* * *

Fiyero's eyes fluttered open, then closed again quickly from the bright light of a fire in front of him. He silently cursed. His body ached all over. Suddenly her realized that he was feeling sore, for the first time since he turned into the scarecrow. _What in Oz?_

The last thing he remembered was Elphaba muttering under her breath and then hitting an invisible wall. _Fabala…_ He sat up slowly and looked around. He saw her on his left, a few feet away from him. Her green skin, though glowing from the fire's light, was slightly pale. He noticed something on the side of her head. It was dark maroon. Instantly new he was not alone, **someone** had started this fire. Fiyero shifted to the side, holding his breath in fear as he slowly reached forward to gently touch Elphaba's head. He was right. Blood filled gauze pads, though they were dry, Fiyero knew they had to have been placed on her early this morning. Elphaba's head wound was more severe than he would have liked. The diamond on his hand shined brightly in the fire's light.

_I have my diamonds back?_ At first, Fiyero thought that he had to be dreaming, but as he raised his hand into the light, his suspicions was correct. He's scarecrow form had disappeared and Fiyero was back to being a human; flesh, blood, hair, mouth, diamonds and all. _How in Oz?_

"Take it easy Fiyero. Both of you have been through a lot of pain in couple of days." Fiyero's eyes narrowed. He saw the man that was responsible for them fleeing in the first place, the** Wizard**.

"Stay where you are!" Fiyero's voice shook with bitterness and silently cursing that he didn't have a sword or gun at his side. He stood up, doing the best he could to ignore the soreness in his muscles, and took a defensive posture in front of Elphaba. He would go through hell and back to keep him from hurting her again.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to hurt anyone." The man said. He almost sounded sincere, but with their past, Fiyero could never believe those words. In fact, he actually laughed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? After everything that you've done, after you screwed her life, do you honestly think that I'd believe that?" he hissed at the old man. His fists bawled up tighter as his anger boiled.

"Fiyero, if I didn't kill you while you were unconscious, why would I do so now?" He was right. It didn't make sense, though he hated to admit it. Nevertheless, it still did not add up. _What is his game?_

"All right, then why did you even bother to help us in the first place?" Fiyero asked. That question clearly struck the Wizard. He lowered his grim face. Fiyero could have sworn that he saw the sparkle of tears in the man's eyes.

"Fate has a twisted sense of humor young man. I hope you never have to face it's wraith." He started to walk away when Fiyero yelled after him.

"That's not an answer, _Wizard._" He spat out his name as if it was a curse. Seeing saw the man almost cringe brought a slight smirk onto Fiyero's face. It was good to be back.

"It's close enough. You won't want to hear the real reason, Elphaba especially. And it's Joel, Joel Caeris. I'm no longer the 'Wizard.'" Joel told him, almost in a whisper.

The two men stayed apart in silence for the rest of the evening. Fiyero continued to tend to Elphaba's head wound, silently praying that she would be well enough, in a few days after she woke up, to travel again. They could not stay here, not in the open.

Joel -_what's-his-name_- kept his distance giving Fiyero the needed supplies and food, and Fiyero stayed close to his Fabala, but other than that, there were hardly any words exchanged. It stayed like that for several days until Fiyero's green girl finally awoke from her deep sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you write a review! They help me continue writing the story, so if you want more, WRITE A REVIEW!**_  
_


	4. Voices of Horrors

***Disclaimer* **

**LinK:** I'm Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down! WICKED IS MINE! ALL MINE!

**Elphaba:** Ahem! *hands on hips and forces the broom to place LinK on the ground*

**LinK:** *sigh* oookk... Wicked is not mine... i don't own anything...

**Elphaba:** Feel better now?

**LinK**: No...

* * *

**I apologize severly for taking FOREVER to update this story! School has become quite a nuisance as of late... I wish i had Elphie to help me.

* * *

**

**Afterlife of a Witch**

**Chapter IV ~ Voices of Horrors**

_A little green girl was wandering in a forest that seamed so deeply familiar to her, something was calling her name. It was not the usual taunting that she had grown accustom to, no, it was sincere, almost... friendly? She hardly knew what the word truly meant. Her father had never acknowledged her as his daughter and she had never had any friends. That is, if you didn't count her mother._

_Taking fast but short steps, the little girl stumbled a bit in her walk, but that was not going to stop her from going into the forest. She crossed over a few hills be fore she finally go to her destination. The mouth of Munchinland's Forest of _

"_Elphaba!" a voice called out to her from behind. The familiarity of the voice stopped the green girl in her tracks as her thoughts surfaced. 'Elphaba? Is that my name? Yes. That was it. Elphaba. The little green girl that no one but her mama loved...' Her thoughts stopped as the soft humming of her name, from the forest, returned to her ears._

_Little Elphaba she didn't turn around to go back. Her curiosity to find out who was in the forest over came her, and she continued on her way. Her dark brown eyes scoured each tree, the bark's ridges were jagged and rough, not the smooth that she knew. The shadows of the tree branches seamed to be huge claws reaching out to grab her to pull her into the dark abyss. Frightened, she broke into a dash, running deeper into the forest, silently wishing the voice which, hummed her name repeatedly, would soon reveal it's self._

"_Elphaba where are you?" the voice behind her called again, growing louder with worry, pleading for an answer. In the corner of Elphaba's wide eyes, she saw movement and quickly turned around._

"_Come my dearie, come." A figure stood in front her her, cloaked in a robe, and a hand stretched out, reached towards her. "Don't be afraid child, come to me and you will never have to be afraid of anything, ever again." Little Elphaba trembled, the voice was familiar, but something in her mind froze her body, preventing her from moving any further. It was something that her mother had told her a few days ago. _

"…_darkness lives inside each of us Elphaba, one day you'll have to chose between going to the dark and easy path, or the path of goodness that is not always the easiest."_

_Although her mama had said this when she was half delirious from some sort of drink, little Elphaba was able to comprehend what her mother was trying to say._

"_Elphaba!" the voice behind her screeched in worry. Images flashed through her mind; a small bottle containing an eerie emerald liquid, a tall black pointed hat, a broom stick, a book with odd symbols scribbled on the pages, blue diamonds sparkling on green skin, a pair of eyes of different colors (one sky blue and the other dark brown), then rain. Rain that fell from the heavens and lightning strikes formed a word in the clouds of depression._

"_Horrors…" Elphaba repeated the word out loud. Knowing what the word meant, she took a small step back from the dark figure, her eyes wide. For a girl so young, Elphaba knew more than her parents could ever credit her for._

"_Yes my dearie, horrors await you, if you do not take my hand!"More images flashed through her mind; Kids pointing and laughing, adults staring and gossiping, her father coming home from meetings and completely ignoring little Elphaba. It brought tears to her eyes just seeing it in her mind. It tormented her every day, and even though she tried to hide it, her mother knew how much it hurt her daughter. _

"_All that can go away if you just take my hand!" The voice became more urgent, more persuasive and convincing. Elphaba's little green hand stretched out towards the figure. She was tired of being different and cast down when she did nothing to deserve such punishment. She hated living a life that was useless and tragical, hated that no one could see past her ugly, abnormal skin and look at her compassionate and loving intentions..._

"_Elphaba!" The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place and Elphaba recognized the voice behind her. Turning around, she recoiling her hand from the figure. A silhouette appeared on the edge of the hill going into the forest. Her pale peach skin light up in the moon light, a prefect contrast to her daughter's abnormally green skin._

"_Mama?"_

"_No child!" the voice hissed behind her, but Elphaba payed no attention to it. All her focus was solely on her mother._

"_Elphaba? Oh thank Oz!" Melena ran to her daughter's side, knelt to the ground and wrapped her arms around her."My Elphie! My little girl!" Tears fell down both of their faces as Melena kissed Elphaba's forehead. "Promise me that you won't ever run away again..."_

_Elphaba's gaze on her mother's eyes fell. _

"_Why? Nobody loves me but you." she asked. Melenea's expression changed from frantic panic to painful sorrow after hearing her daughter's words. She lifted Elphaba's chin so that she would look at her._

"_Mommy's love is all you need, for even in the darkest moments of your life, I will always be right beside you. I promise."_

"Elphaba..." _a masculine voice echoed softly in Elphaba's mind. The invisible line between reality and dreams started to tear. Though she was still in her mother's arms, Elphaba was no longer a little girl anymore. She looked up at her mother's face, and exact replica of her own, minus the green skin._

"_I will always be there..." Melena's dark brown eyes and cherry brown hair slowly started to fade as she repeated her words. Elphaba's green hands desperately fought to hold on to her mother, but it was useless. The darkness started to gnawed on her sight as her mother continued to fade away._

"Elphaba please wake up..." _the man's voice pleaded, echoing louder than before, ringing like a waterfall in her hears._

"..._I promise."_

"_Mother!" _Elphaba ripped through the fabric of reality screaming. No name was said, no word was uttered, just a deafening wail that could be heard from miles. The rivers of tears that streamed down her face had sealed her eyes shut in despair. Lost in her grief, she didn't know where we was, nor could she remember much of anything except the haunting nightmare. Her mother had slipped though her fingers again.

Elphaba never noticed Fiyero's arms wrapping around her, holding her close against his chest like he always did; one hand around her back, the other on the back of her head.

"Fae, its alright." Fiyero whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. Her sobs racked her body into non-stop convulsions. Her fists bawled up tight, gripping her hair.

"No! No it's not!" She managed to say in between sobs and her fists pounded at his chest. Fiyero never flinched nor attempted to stop her, knowing his love was lost somewhere inside her memories. _Fabala, my sweet, my darling, come back to me... _Although it left him helpless and tore a hole in his heart have to seeing his love tortured through and through, he knew it was useless to try breaking her from them. Elphaba had to fight her way through them, no matter how haunting they were.

"It never has been and now she's gone!" _She?_ There were a few women in Elphaba's life that she cared about; Glinda, her only friend. Nessarose, her sister. Melena, her mother... _Her_ _mother... _if there was ever a bell in a brain, it went off like a gong. He didn't need confirmation from Elphaba, his gut told him so, as did the mental bond with his beloved green girl.

"She promised that she'd never leave me! She left me alone in a world that hates me."

"...Its my fault she's gone... I killed my moth-"

"Elphaba you have to snap out it! Its not your fault she died, it's your father's!" "He made your mother eat the milk flowers! It's his fault, not yours!"

"He only did that because he didn't-"she stopped in mid sentence, sobs choking back her words as sparkling tears of dread streamed down her face, when she realized that she was back into her horrible reality. "Oh Fiyero..."

Images flashed though her sight in constant motion; _Sharp pain spiked in her head, sending her body into tight, uncontrolled spasms. She began yelling at a man then sent him him into a tree with her magic. Tears rolled down her face as she stroked Fiyero's skin for the first time in weeks..._ Elphaba pulled away slowly, looking upon her lover's face, half expecting to still see him as a scarecrow, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew the Grimmerie's spell had been shattered. A soft and joy filled cry, escaped her lips as her right hand touched his smooth ivory skin. His skin, diamonds, joy filled eyes; they were truly restored. A small smile slowly cracked into Fiyero's face as he clasped his right hand with her's. Elphaba's green lips began to tremble."

"Fiyero.."

"Hush my darling Fae, it was just a dream."

"No, no it wasn't. I was remembering something, something that happened to me when I was young. I don't ever remember my past unless it has some sort of meaning to the present..." Elphaba's eyes flickered to the fire. Images filled her mind again. _A flash of green across the fire, someone behind her... and then a voice._ _The very voice that made her blood boil, the one that haunts her dreams at night, the one that she vowed to __**never**__ forget._

Elphaba's skin turned ice cold, her body went ridged and her eyes turned into murderous cold flames.

"Where is **he**?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you write a review! They help me continue writing the story and not get to bored!**_  
_


End file.
